Goku vs. King Piccolo: Rematch
Goku vs. King Piccolo: Rematch is the second battle fought between a Saiyan boy Goku and the great demon king, Piccolo. Prologue Tien stares in awe, shocked at how Goku has become so strong since the last time he saw him, as he killed Drum with one kick. King Piccolo tells Goku he doesn't have time for him again because he is on his way to West City, and that he will have to make his demonstration quick. Battle King Piccolo charges right at Goku and prepares a chop attack, but Goku raises his arm and blocks it. Shocked, King Piccolo sends a powerful punch at his face, but even quicker, Goku grabs his arm and throws him into one of the castle grounds' buildings. King Piccolo rises from the ruins of the building and fires several energy blasts at him. At one point, Goku jumps over Drum's body, causing it to be blown to pieces. King Piccolo then resorts to an aerial attack, flying high up into the clouds he quickly flies back at Goku and fires an even stronger Makosen than the one he used to murder Chiaotzu. Goku quickly dodges it and King Piccolo sees the same opening from their first fight, and fires the blast at him, but this time Goku blocks it and then lands, completely unharmed. Tien is even more amazed at how Goku has blocked all of Piccolo's attacks. Goku tells King Piccolo that he is going to make him pay. At that moment, Goku seemingly disappears then reappears in front of King Piccolo, sending a powerful punch to his face. The powerful punch sends King Piccolo flying in Piano's direction, crushing Piano to death. An enraged King Piccolo gets up and rushes at Goku, Goku is initially able to avoid King Piccolo's attacks, but then King Piccolo manages to hit Goku. Goku recovers remarkably quickly and charges back with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks, seemingly finishing off the Demon King. King Piccolo is unhurt, however, and tells Goku that despite the fact that it will shorten his lifespan, he will power up to his full strength. King Piccolo begins powering up, the ground begins shaking and breaking apart, and Tien begins to have a hard time keeping his balance, but Goku stands unaffected. Piano's body is sunk into the rubble and soon King Piccolo begins seemingly glowing. King Piccolo then finishes powering up and attacks Goku, sending a powerful punch to his body that sends him to the ground so hard that it creates a large impact crater. Both King Piccolo and Tien think Goku is dead, and Tien prepares to fight, but then they hear a voice ring out: "Ka...me...ha...me...'HA!'" Goku is alive, and he shoots a Kamehameha at King Piccolo. King Piccolo notices and prepares to block it, but Goku is now able to use a homing version of the Kamehameha and King Piccolo is hit by the homing blast. Subsequently, Goku and King Piccolo continue combat. King Piccolo is knocked into another building, he gets up and throws a piece of it at Goku, and Goku blocks it, King Piccolo then used his eye-laser to burn Goku's knee, but Goku replies he only needs one knee to finish him. King Piccolo laughs, and then prepares another chop attack, but Goku gets his Power Pole and orders it to extend, sending him flying towards Piccolo, Goku then uses his good knee to knee King Piccolo in the face. King Piccolo is enraged at Goku's attack and states the Power Pole is only a crutch. King Piccolo then proceeds to increase his size, making himself even more massive than before, and neither Goku or Tien know what is happening. King Piccolo starts firing large powerful finger blasts which Goku blocks with energy attacks of his own. He eventually fires at Goku's Power Pole, removing it from the fight, then fires his Explosive Demon Wave which creates an explosion of near-nuclear effect. The TV loses signal while King Furry and his two guards narrowly escape King Piccolo's blast. King Piccolo is shocked to find that Goku survived the attack; Tien had flown him up into the air to escape the blast. Goku says he can manage without Tien (who is now completely drained of all his energy). King Piccolo powers-up again for a slightly weaker Explosive Demon Wave, and Goku tries to stop him with a punch, but the punch isn't strong enough to knock Piccolo out because Goku was unable to build up enough momentum with only one leg. King Piccolo completes the blast, hitting Goku and sending Tien flying several feet away. King Piccolo, now exhausted, believes he has destroyed Goku when he hears his voice from within the massive crater. The Flying Nimbus brings Goku back up and he prepares to attack again, King Piccolo appears too exhausted to continue, but he quickly runs out of range and picks up Tien by his head and begins squeezing it, telling Goku that if he does not surrender to him, he will crush Tien's skull. Tien pleas with Goku to forget about him and make sure he destroys King Piccolo, while King Piccolo tightens his grip on Tien's head. Goku finally says he will do whatever King Piccolo wants. King Piccolo tells him not to move, picks up a rock, and with his powerful breath, propels it at Goku, hitting his arm and breaking it. Goku holds his arm in pain and tells Tien to forgive him but he can't let King Piccolo get away with what he's done. King Piccolo asks him if he cares for Tien's life and Goku says he will just have to revive him with the Dragon Balls. Hearing this, King Piccolo laughs at him and says he's already killed Shenron, shocking and angering Goku. With no other way to save Tien, Goku stands still, and King Piccolo picks up another rock and propels it at Goku's good leg, breaking it in half. Satisfied that Goku is now helpless, King Piccolo drops Tien and states he will finish him later and kill Goku now. King Piccolo rises high up into the sky again and begins charging at Goku at top speed. With his right arm unharmed, Goku blasts a large one handed Kamehameha that propels him back at King Piccolo at supersonic speed. Goku prepares to put all of his strength into one single punch, but King Piccolo prepares to block it. Goku shouts "It's time for your terror to end!" and launches the punch.Suddenly the image of a Great Ape appears with Goku as he flies towards King Piccolo. A loud explosion rings out and Tien looks up; Goku has punched a hole clean through King Piccolo's chest. Aftermath As Goku sobs with victory, King Piccolo can only hover, dying and shocked that he has been killed by someone, but states Goku has only won for now. King Piccolo then spits out his last egg which contains Piccolo Jr., his last son and reincarnation, designed to carry all of his father's strength and memories all the way from birth. King Piccolo tells Piccolo Jr. to avenge his death and then explodes in a massive fireball. The shockwave of the explosion sends Goku flying fast to the ground below, but just before he lands, Yajirobe shows up and catches him. Before they part ways, Tien says he's going back to the Kame House to tell the others, while Yajirobe prepares to drive Goku back to Korin's Tower. Category:Battles